Summertime News
by arthursmolly
Summary: Molly and Arthur have some news for their children, and Molly's worried that it won't go over well.


Molly Weasley sighed happily as she watched her husband and children play in the yard. She loved summertime, it meant her children were home from Hogwarts and it also meant that another wedding anniversary was just around the corner. She was happy to see that although Bill and Charlie were getting close to thirty and that Bill was married, they still never turned down a romp in the yard with their father and siblings. It also pleased her that Percy had been welcomed back into the family fold, and gladly joined in on the festivities. She gathered eight glasses and the pitcher of lemonade she had made, placing them on a tray to carry outside.

"Lemonade!" She called, as she pushed open the back door, and set the tray on a small pedestal Arthur had found in a Muggle garden center. Molly smiled as her family gathered around, lining up from youngest to oldest to receive their glasses, as they always had. She quickly poured the glasses for the children, sending them to drink their lemonade in the grass.

"Thank you, Molly." Arthur said, as he took his glass from her, leaning over to kiss her sweetly. "You don't want any?"

Molly shook her head, returning his kiss. "You're welcome, dear."

"You can have some of mine, if you're thirsty."

"I'm not, Arthur, will you please quit fussing?"

"Sorry, Mol." He said, bowing his head sheepishly.

"It's all right, Arthur. I'm just pregnant, dear, something I've been eight times before, and I'll be fine."

"I know, but you're older this time around, I can't help but be worried." Arthur immediately knew he said the wrong thing when he had mentioned her age, and braced himself for his wife's wrath.

"Arthur, I promise, I'm fine. Go play, or I guess, go spend some time with your boys."

"All right, drink something though, its awful hot out here, and you've got two little ones to think about."

"I know, Arthur." Molly's hand came to rest on her abdomen, which was still flat, or as flat as it had been since her last pregnancy, and she sighed. "Are we going to tell the children today?"

"If you'd like, Molly. You won't be able to keep it a secret much longer, will you? You were showing at three months with Fred and George."

"I know I was. I'm just scared, love."

"I know you are, this is something they're not expecting, but you do have me. Don't ever forget that."

"I know, have I ever told you how much I appreciate you?"

"Many times. Do you want to tell them now and get it over with?"

Molly nodded, reaching for his hand. Arthur gladly took it and gave it a reassuring squeeze, putting his glass back on the tray after finishing his lemonade. "Children, could you here for a minute? Your mother and I have some news to share."

Bill and Charlie nodded, leading their siblings over to Molly and Arthur, forming a semi-circle around them. "What is it, Dad?"

"Molly, go on, tell them." Arthur said gently, brushing his thumb along her hand.

"Well, children, I know this is probably going to be a shock, given our ages, but your father and I are expecting again."

"You're pregnant?" George asked, making his way over to his dad. "Good one, Dad!"

"Yes, I'm pregnant, George. Twins."

Everyone's jaws dropped at this, and Bill was the first one to make his way to his mother and give her a hug. "That's great, Mum. Congratulations."

"Thank you, Bill." Molly replied, hugging her eldest. Her other children quickly followed suit, offering their congratulations, and expressing their excitement about adding two more Weasleys to their clan.

"Have you thought of names, yet, Mother?" Percy asked.

"We have actually. Why don't you all come into the house and we'll discuss things, hmm?" Molly asked, feeling the heat get to her, and she knew Arthur would catch on soon, and request that she go inside. Ginny and Ron lead the way into the family room, and Arthur hung back with Molly, slipping his hand into hers while he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"That wasn't so bad now, was it?"

"No, I suppose not."

Arthur smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, following his children inside, using his wand to levitate the tray with the pitcher and their empty glasses into the kitchen.

Molly settled herself in her rocking chair, preparing to answer any other questions her children were sure to have, no matter how old they got, the mere mention of a baby sent several questions her way. "Well, as I was saying, we have thought of names, and so far we've come to the conclusion that we like Andrew Arthur and Alyson best."

"Do you know it's going to be a boy and a girl, Mum?" Ginny asked, settling on the floor with Ron and the twins as Bill, Charlie and Percy had taken the settee and Arthur had claimed his armchair.

"No, your father and I like to be surprised."

"Why did you get pregnant again, Mother?" Percy inquired. "I mean, Bill's married, and the rest of us are grown, why would you want to start all over?"

"To be honest, Percy, I don't know when I'm going to see grandchildren from any of you, and with your dad working at the Ministry with insane hours, I'm lonely around here, and I've got no one to look after or care for."

"Sorry, Mum, but Fleur doesn't want to raise a family when we're fighting in the war."

"I know, Bill, and I respect that, I was just stating that I miss taking care of little ones, and your father misses being a daddy, don't you dear?"

"I do, Molly. Besides, children, I enjoy seeing your mother pregnant, she's the most radiant woman around when she's carrying a child."

"Dad! We didn't want to know that." Ron said, visibly cringing. Molly just blushed at her husband's comment, offering Ron a slight smile.

"Well, Ronald, it's the truth, and one day you may see what I mean with your own wife."

"Mum, will we be able to feel the babies move?"

"Of course, Ginny dear. I've always believed that you children should be involved with my pregnancies, and this one should be no different. Especially since you are my only little girl, you need to know all about being pregnant so you know what to expect when the time comes for you."

"Well, that's not going to happen for a while, Mum."

"I should hope so, you're far too young to be starting a family."

"I'm the same age you were when you married Dad."

"I realize that Gin, but do you also realize that Bill didn't arrive until after we had been married for two years?"

"He didn't? I thought you had him not long after."

"No, Gin. We waited, I made it abundantly clear to your father that I wasn't going to be a mother at nineteen. Bill came along when we were twenty."

"Oh."

"Yes, now any more questions?"

"No, I don't suppose so, Mum." Ginny said, checking her watch. "Thanks for lunch, Mum, but I've got to go, I'm supposed to meet Harry in Diagon Alley."

"All right, have a good time, and feel free to tell him our news."

"I will, Mum." Ginny got up and gave her mother a hug, before she hugged her father as well, kissing his cheek. "I love you all, you know that right?"

"Of course we do, Gin. Go on." Molly said, waving her away.

After Ginny left, one by one, Molly's children excused themselves, and once they had the house to themselves, Arthur crossed the room to his wife.

"I love you, Mollywobbles." He said, pulling her out of her chair, and pulling her against his chest.

"I love you too, Artiebear." She said, tilting her head to kiss him while she reached for his hand to place it on her abdomen. "You're going to be a wonderful dad to these little ones as you were to our first seven."

"I hope so, Molly. I hope so." He said, kissing her softly while he massaged her abdomen lightly.


End file.
